Unexpected
by Butterflywriter
Summary: Sequel to Guardian Angel. After the restoration of the the Angels, Hannah came to live with the Winchesters and continue her role of Guardian Angel. Though Dean is still in love with her, he wont move in on 'Cas's girl' even though Cas left to allow him to do just that. But when certain events take place will their relationship hold and what will Dean do when things are revealed?
1. Anniversary

**Ok, so here is the ****sequel to Guardian Angel! I'm really excited about this story, I wont be updating as much as I did with Guardian because school is starting but I'l do my best. Also this will be a more relation centered story rather then events or a hunt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Hannah was in a fighting stance, waiting for the Demon to crash the door down. Sam and Dean were behind her, drawing a demon trap. They could hear the Demon coming and they were waiting for it to find the right door. When it did the brothers weren't quite done with the trap yet, Hannah used her powers to block the door for the few moments they needed. With a shout, Dean told her they were ready and she let the Demon in. He was a big guy, probably used to be a security guard, even as a human he would have been tough to deal with, but the brothers worked together and were soon able to take care of the threat that had been bothering the small northeastern town. Lightning flashed in the Demon's eyes as he fell to the floor, a job well done. The trio gathered their things and walked to the impala. They fell into an easy lineup, Sam one side of Hannah and Dean on the other, it had become a natural thing to keep her in the middle, she had turned into the center of their lives. Dean popped the trunk and Sam took the bag from the woman he considered his sister, Hannah leaned in through the backseat window and retrieved a sandwich for each of the boys and they fell into the usual routine. She climbed into her spot, the center of the backseat, and the boys crawled into the front.

Dean turned the radio to a rap station, Sam rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Dean didn't particularly like rap music but it was a game that he and Hannah played, whoever asked to turn the station first lost and the winner got to chose the music, classic rock for Dean and 1940's swing music for Hannah, and they would see how long it took. Hannah was having a good day, so she was content to to ignore the music and wait for Dean to give in, which he did, and put in the big band tape. She grinned as her triumph fill the air, Sam shook his head. He knew they were keeping score and he also knew that Dean was winning. It had only taken four songs for Dean to change genres, the longest they had gone was an hour and a half before Sam had turned off the radio altogether. No one spoke, except for Hannah who was softly singing along with the music, they were all tired, content, but tired. The more and more time they spent with Hannah the more at peace they felt, their lives weren't easier, but they felt a calm from her presence.

The hunters were about two days from home, so they decided to push through the night and switch off drivers, stopping tomorrow night at a motel. Around 2 am Hannah took the wheel, Sam had been surprised at easily Hannah had been able to convince Dean to teach her to drive. The 'winning' argument had been the fact that Hannah didn't need to sleep so she would be able to take the late night/early morning shift while the brothers slept, but Sam knew better. A few days before Hannah had brought up that argument Dean had seen her in the drivers seat and liked how she looked sitting behind the wheel of his baby. Dean was now shotgun, while Sam was asleep in the backseat, it was still early, Dean had just woken up, and he was watching Hannah as she drove. She was mouthing the words to the nearly silent radio and he couldn't help the easy smile that formed as she danced in her seat.

Dean had come to terms with their relationship, he still loved her, but from afar and convinced himself that he treated her as if she was his sister, Sam and Kevin were not believers. Even though the other men saw through Dean's cover, Hannah was perfectly happy believing she was just one of the guys.

It took Hannah the remainder of that song and most of the next before she noticed that Dean was watching her, when she did, she hammed up the lip singing, causing a soft chuckle from the man next to her. He was glad that she felt comfortable with them, that she felt safe enough to goof off and have fun. As she dramatically sang along with the radio he marveled at the difference between that Hannah he was watching dancing in the driver seat to the Hannah that struck fear into those who crossed her, or those she watched over. He had seen her wield her sword with such skill that she could take a single layer of skin off of her enemy, not that she did that most the time, but she was able too. He had only seen her truly angry a few times, but those were enough to know that he _never _wanted to get on her bad side.

Dean let her drive until they found a gas station. After they filled up the impala and the center seat with food, they hit the road again all in their respective seats. Easy conversation filled the air as soft rock played in the background. Hannah and Sam picked up a familiar argument of historical facts that Hannah would win because she claimed that she has been around for hundreds of years and saw the event take place. Sam would sulk for a bit before trying again. This would take place till he found an event that had been recorded close enough to the actually happenings that Hannah would let Sam win and he would smirk happily while he glanced out the window. Dean would half listen, simply happy with good natured debate taking place. Hannah and Sam had a special relationship, Dean wouldn't necessarily call it a mother/son relationship but at the same time it was more then a brother/sister relationship. Due to the fact that Sam had grown up without a mother Hannah had watched over him as best she could in her true form, but now that she was able to actually interact with him, she took the definition of guardian to a new level.

Hannah had also taken Kevin under her wings. After the fall of the angels, Kevin stayed with Sam and Dean, and when they brought Hannah home with them to continue her duty of Guardian Angel of the Winchesters, she included Kevin as one of her charges. He was more then happy to stay and join the odd group, but even though the four of them were sometimes dysfunctional, they were now family.

The family was driving through one of the eastern states, none of them really knew which one, as they headed toward Kansas. The car had grown quite, the conversations had stopped as each stared out a window. It was a comfortable silence, the radio played and they were content to listen to the tunes and enjoy the endless corn fields.

It was mid afternoon before Dean looked back and saw Hannah lying on her back. She was looking up at the ceiling of the impala and was quiet, but this wasn't a good quiet, this was a something-is-up-and-I-don't-want-to-bring-it-up-bu t-I-want-someone-to-notice type of quiet. Dean silently reached over and smacked Sam's leg, getting his attention. He jerked his head toward the backseat, Sam glanced back and frowned. He tried to figure out why Hannah would be upset, no one had gotten seriously hurt, they job was done, they were going home and she was going to see Sergeant again. Things were going well, except, Sam looked down at his phone for the date, June 17. He sighed and showed Dean the date. Dean's slightly worried expression turned sour at the date. It was the anniversary of the restoration of the angels and Cas's leaving.

Most day's loving Hannah was as easy as breathing, he didn't even thing about it, they would tease each other, he would flirt and she would, one and a while, teasingly flirt back before she burst into laughter, which Dean loved to hear. But then there were day's like today where he was blatantly reminded why he never pursued a relationship with her, because as long as she loved Cas, she would be his girl and Dean would not go after his best friends woman.

Sam saw the face and sighed. He just wished that Dean would make a move. Cas had left so that Dean could date Hannah, but he refused. At first Sam understood Dean's reasoning, but it was starting to get ridiculous, Dean just needed to man up and ask her out. Although, Sam wasn't sure what Hannah would say to that question. He and Kevin had stayed up at night discussing Dean's predicament and both were in agreement that they would work well together, they already did, but neither knew how Hannah would take the question, they both hoped that she would be slightly shocked then ecstatically make Dean the happiest man in the world. But when they approached him with their plan it was shot down, rather colorfully.

The quiet in the car had turned uncomfortable and it stayed that way until they found a motel. The two rooms were payed for and the familiar routine was executed without talking. Instead of joining the guys, Hannah disappeared into her room and for the first time in a while Dean left to find a nearby bar, leaving Sam alone.


	2. Events

**Sorry this has taken so long, but school has started and you all know how that goes. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I do own Hannah**

Hannah flipped through channel after channel trying to find something to distract her. It had been three years to the day since Cas had left. The pain wasn't as sharp now, but she still felt less, somehow. As if, now that neither of them were who they had been she wasn't worth the effort to love. She knew that there was no founding for this and as an angel she shouldn't show emotions, but that didn't mean she didn't have them. She knew that the Winchester's loved her, and that Kevin looked up to her as mom like figure but it still hurt that the man she had loved left her.

She tossed the remote on the bed after she turned off the TV, not finding anything to take her mind off the past. She grabbed her worn brown leather jacket and threw it on over her light hoodie and fitted maroon blouse deciding that she would try Dean's past habit of forgetting the past via alcohol.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar nursing a whisky, a number of empty shot glasses sat on the counter next to him. Three years ago his relationship with Hannah had been defined. Dean had fallen fast and hard for Hannah when they met, but because of the events that followed the restoration of the angel, she had been left heart broken by Cas and Dean would never go after or make a move on Cas's girl, even though he was gone. He was doomed to love her from a distance and never have his loved returned. He tapped the counter, asking for a refill of his drink. As he added to the growing line of empty glasses he began to feel a buzz that he hadn't felt in a long time. He allowed the drink to burn through his veins and take the painful reminder away. He began to be less aware of his surroundings, but when a beautiful woman sat a few stools down, he shifted his attention to her and buying her drinks to wash away her troubles.

* * *

Hannah transported herself to a bar, she wasn't sure exactly where but it served drinks and that was all she cared about. She sat down and ordered the strongest drink they had. The bar tendered raised an eyebrow but complied and asked who the jerk was that hurt her. Hannah had always wondered about how bartenders always knew what the problem was that led people to drink, but tonight she was not in the mood for a flirtatious bartender and simply asked for another drink. If he thought he was going to get lucky, he was wrong, it would take a significant amount of alcohol to get her drunk enough to even consider 'making his night'. She glanced around the smoky atmosphere, noticing the few people that were in the room. There were mostly men scattered around, drowning their misery, but one man stood out to her. He was sitting not to far away, nursing his drink. He glanced over at her and gave a slight one handed wave, she half smiled back. He walked over and struck up a conversation.

* * *

Dean gave a smile at something the woman said and flirted back with her. He knew that it was a bad idea, but a the moment he didn't care. He ordered another drink for the two of them and complemented her outfit without really looking at it. She smiled and giggled, her drinks were starting to loosen her up. She wobbled just slightly and he caught her as she stood and told him that she need to be going. He offered to take her home in his car and she agreed. Dean knew that this needed to stop, that offering was a bad idea, but he told the little voice in his head to shut up and take a hike.

* * *

Hannah could feel the drinks finally start to affect her, the warmth flooded her body as the concoctions made her slightly fuzzy. She still wasn't drink, but she figured that finding out how much alcohol that would take would put a large dent in the credit card that Dean had given her a while back. The man that she had been talking with wrapped an arm around her waist as they left, her mind was spinning with the reminder that what she was doing was in no way allowed by Heaven, but she was just barely tipsy enough to where she didn't particularly care that much. As they drove back to the motel, Hannah's body began to filter out the effects of the bar and the edges of her sight became clearer as the car parked. As they got out and he walked her to the door, she turned to thank him but instead found his lips pressed against hers. His arms held her face as she tried to push back, but soon the passion in the kiss took her and she pulled him closer, grabbing his jacket. The door was opened and he backed her in, shutting the door behind him. They pulled back for air and Hannah placed her hands flat on his chest and applied slight presser.

"No, we need to stop." she said without much conviction. He ignored her wisdom and crashed his lips to her again. He shifted his lips to her chin and down her neck as his hands began to shed the layered that separated them. Hannah could feel the vibration of her throat as she spoke but the feel of his hands under her shirt overwhelmed what ever she had been trying to say.

They backed up until her legs hit the bed and she sat down suddenly, pulling him with her. Her arms were around his neck as she held him close allowing him to love her.

* * *

Dean hadn't mean to kiss the woman, but the drinks had made his decision maker a little fuzzy around the edges. As he pushed her into her room he heard the words of protest and felt her pushing on his chest but he didn't listen. He kissed her hungrily and ignored her as she asked him to stop. Dean kept backing her up and he felt them both go down on the bed. Few clothes were still on as he felt her body move, but it didn't take long for him to fix that. He felt her hands on him as he let the bottled up emotions pour out onto the woman.

* * *

Hannah laid wrapped in strong arms, the only thing covering them was a thin sheet around their waists. He was asleep behind her, she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against her bare back. She could not believe what she had just done, but the scattered clothes that littered the floor was evidence that she couldn't deny. He shifted closer to her in his sleep and she felt the sigh against her shoulder and he nuzzled his forehead on the base of her neck.

She couldn't do this, she had to leave. Without saying anything, Hannah left and went to the bunker, careful not to let Kevin know she was there and took a very hot shower.

* * *

When Dean woke up his head was pounding. He hadn't had that much to drink in a very long time. He rubbed his eyes as he glared at the glowing numbers on the clock. It was still early. He moved to get out of bed when he realized that all his close were on the floor. He stared at the discarded apparel and tried to think back to the night before. His memories were choppy at best and not in order. He seemed to remember a pair of brown eyes and quite a lot of inner arguing. Flashes of a woman filled his vision, hungry kisses and frantic hands, a need to feel every inch of her. He remembered the release of the bottled up emotions, the moving of her body, but the clearest thing was the sound of her voice as it called out to him, asking him to stop as he greedily held her.

He rubbed his hands over his face. What had he done?

* * *

Sam woke up and realized that Dean wasn't in the room. He softly knocked on the door to Hannah's room and got no answer either. He sighed and gathered his things, wondering where they could have gotten to and where the nearest bar was. When he walked outside, he was surprised to see Dean waiting by the impala, scowling at the sun. He clearly had a hangover, but Sam was still glad to see that he had gotten back safely. Now, where was Hannah?

His silent question was soon answered when a much too cheerful Hannah walked out of her room holding coffee. Sam watched her as she handed both brothers coffee before jumping in the back seat of the car. She hadn't stop talking since she had walked out, but she hadn't said anything worth saying. Sam was worried. He had seen her do this before, the first year after Cas had left. Then she hadn't wanted anyone to notice that she was hurting so she pretended that she was having a great day, but she wasn't a very good actress and was much to perky, tipping everyone off that something was wrong. She was doing the same thing now.

But what was interesting was the fact that Dean and Hannah wouldn't make eye contact with each other, as if they both had a secret and were ashamed to tell the other. Sam sighed as he watch them climb in the car, Dean had definitely had too many drinks last night and Hannah was hiding something, Sam knew that this would not, could not, turn out good.

**Ok, so tell me what you think, pretty please?**


	3. Discussions

**Hello everyone, it's me, the long lost write! Please enjoy this long over due chapter!**

Sergeant barked at the door alerting Kevin that the hunters were back and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. The door opened and Kevin stopped in his tracks, something was off, he couldn't place a finger on it but there was something that wasn't right. Dean brushed passed Kevin and went to the kitchen for a beer, Hannah briefly hugged Kevin then disappeared into her room, Sam was last and he gave Kevin an exasperated look that showed he was lost as well.

Dean sulked in the kitchen as he drank his soda, they were out of beer. The hangover was gone, but his bad mood was still very present. He kept replaying what had happened, her words were on repeat in his mind. He hid the guilt behind a mask of self loathing and stone.

At one point, later in the afternoon, Sam came in the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Sam glanced at the flat soda that was sitting half full on the table.

"Nope." Dean took a sig of the drink and made a face. Sam sighed and hung his head a moment before pushing himself up. He walked through the bunker, giving Kevin a shrug and a shake of the head before tapping on Hannah's door.

"Hannah is everything alright?" He listened, waiting for an answer that came muffle but very quickly.

"Yep, I'm doing great."

Sam hung his head again. This was not going to be resolved anytime soon. He walked back to Kevin and sat down beside him. They stayed that way for awhile before Kevin declared he was going to bed and Sam soon left and hit the hay as well. Dean still sat at the table, spinning the can of soda.

* * *

It was late when Hannah came out of her room for a drink of water. When she walked into the kitchen and saw Dean she stopped short, unsure what to do. _How should she go about this? What was he thinking? What would happen now?_

Dean looked up and guarded his face, she looked surprised at seeing him and unsure of what to do. He gave a single wave to her, much in the same way he had at the bar. She bit her lip before walking to the cupboard to get a glass.

"And how are you tonight Hannah?" He decided that it was best to try and get the conversation that needed to be had over with as soon as possible.

Hannah checked herself before answering, knowing that what would be said would define everything.

"I'm, I'm doing alright." She bit her lip and stole a glance at him. He looked tired and uncomfortable. She could see that his mask was up and he was trying his hardest to hide what he was feeling. Her heart ached. "Dean how are you?" She looked at him fully now, he avoided her eyes.

"Me? I'm fantastic, great, wonderful." He tried to fall back on sarcasm.

"Dean," Hannah sat down across from him. "Please don't do this."

Dean got up and dropped his drink in the sink. "I think we've already done it, last night or are you trying to forget about that?" He leaned on the counter, a cold expression in his eyes. He wasn't mad, not really, not at Hannah. He felt guilty, more guilty then he had felt in a very long time.

"Dean, I think we need to talk about that."

"What needs to be talked about? It happened, end of story." He pushed himself off the counter, making to leave.

"But what happens now?" Hannah had not watched hundreds of years of humanity not to know that sleeping together changed things. Dean sank back onto the counter and rubbed his eyes.

"Honestly? I have no freakin idea,"

Hannah saw the weight of their actions taking a toll on him. Even though he was trying to hide his fears from her, she had watched over him long enough to be able to read him, no matter how thick his mask was. He was worried, and unsure, not that she was quite sure what to do herself. She sighed, and covered her face in her hands, she was so confused. Until last night she hadn't had any feelings for Dean in that way or at least she hadn't thought so, but after being with him, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Dean saw her struggling and he hated himself for being the cause. He shouldn't have done anything, he should have stopped, and he wished that he could walk over and comfort her, but he had already done enough, so he stayed where he was.

Hannah felt his absence, normally if something happened Dean would be beside her, even if whatever the event was didn't bother her, Dean would be there anyway. But now, the protectiveness was nowhere to be found and Hannah couldn't figure out why that bothered her so greatly. They sat there for a few moments before Hannah softly asked that they not tell Sam or Kevin what had happened. Dean nodded stiffly and she regretted her request. Dean hadn't taken it as a way to keep the awkwardness down, he had taken it as she was ashamed at what had happened, what she had done with him. Hannah realize this as he started to move to leave again.

"Dean, I didn't mean,"

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

She stood and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"No, it's not, I didn't mean it that way. All I meant was that it might make things weird with them, but I am not ashamed of you, I never have been and I never will." She could tell that he didn't really believe her but it had eased the moment a little. Dean looked over at her, she was nervous and he once again felt bad for allowing himself to let her feel less then content. He forced himself to relax and try to act like nothing had happen, that he hadn't acted upon his passion or made love to her. He pulled her into a hug and felt her relax, allowing him to take the lead.

"It'll be fine, no one will find out."

Hannah prayed that would be true, because if certain people found out, then she might have Hell to pay. He felt her grew ridged as she hid in his arms, he frowned and pulled her back slightly.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" He tilted her chin up so she would look at him, when she glanced up apprehension filled her eyes.

"Dean we slept together."

Her statement was meant to fully answer his question, but it only reenforced the guilt that he had.

"I'm an angel."

Dean understood, he gathered her back in his arms. He didn't know details, but he did know that angels were not suppose to 'mix' with humans. Hannah was worried about what the higher ups in Heaven would do about what had happened. He would make sure that the security was on high alert and make sure that her dog was in the house at all times, as much as he disliked the mutt, it was a good guard dog.

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise." He rested his cheek on top of hers, he would protect her, no matter what happened.

**Please, please review! Thanks!**


	4. Suspicions

**First off I want to say THANK YOU for sticking with me as I take forever and a day to post chapters! Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hannah**

Hannah had locked herself in the bathroom near her bedroom, not wanting anyone to walk in on her, not that they didn't respect a closed door, but she wasn't going to risk anything. The past six weeks had been not only stressful, but the consent looking over her shoulder convinced that an angel was going to grab her and punish her for what she and Dean had done. The combination of everything had made her feel sick, and now she realized that her body was changing, she could physically feel the change that the past events were making. She sat down on the edge of the tub, waiting, willing her heart to calm down, she took a few deep breaths, she was tired. Hannah pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea, that always calmed her down. It didn't take long for the water to boil and she watched as the mint tea seeped out of the bag coloring the steaming water. She heard the heavy footsteps of Sam as he walked into the room with her, but she only had eyes for the calming liquid. At the first sip she felt her muscles relax, things would be alright, she could get through this, she took another sip and looked up at Sam. He had been watching her, she knew that he saw the circles under her eyes that she had tried to cover up, he also knew that she used tea to calm herself down, she was suddenly afraid that he could see though her. She couldn't do this, another sip, calm, a forced smile and a push off the counter to hide her fears.

She had just entered the safety of her room when Dean's voiced called out that they were leaving for a hunt.

Hannah scowled as she threw cloths into a duffel bag, she didn't want to hunt, she wanted to sleep, and drink tea. But she packed a cooler with food for the trip, she was going to watch over the boys, no matter how she felt. She had to stifle a yawn as she climbed in the car, before the guys climbed in, she shook her head trying to banish the cobwebs, she couldn't let them know, Dean knew that what had happened was still affecting her, because that's all it was, it was just the worry of Heaven finding out that was all, that's all it could be, all she would allow it to be.

The ride to New Hampshire was quite, classic rock played and Hannah watched the country shift and change. Sam kept look over the backseat to check on Hannah, she didn't move for most the ride, he wasn't worried per say, but he was a little unsure. He had seen Hannah yawn and he knew that she only drank tea when she was worried or stressed. He glanced away, slightly thankful for the close quarters that came with a hunt, giving him opportunity to watch her.

The trip would take a day and a half driving strait through, they decided to stop for dinner late in the evening. As the waitress took their order, neither brother blanched at Hannah's order of a small side salad, although Sam did note the hot tea that was ordered as well.

Hannah ate her salad, not noticing the different flavors that she usually took great joy in and her mind wandered. The voices of the brothers faded as she tuned them out, instead she simply tried to take away every thought in her mind and not allow herself to ponder the future. In tuning out the diner, she didn't notice the brothers calling her name or their look of confusion after she didn't answer. She finally moved when they made to leave and she took the driver's seat and drove through the night. When they finally arrived, Hannah was happy to get out of the car and wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to lay down.

The morning came early and as the sun rose, the trio was waiting in line at a nearby coffee shop. They planned to stop by the morgue to look at the body of a young woman who had been found miles from any city without any sign of how she died. With the bribe of donuts, they got to see not only the body, but the police report as well. There were no signs of struggle, no wounds, perfect health, nothing to show how she died, the only thing was the fact that her face had simply been erased. None of her features were there, it was like she had simply been born with smooth skin and no face. They thanked the officer and left to search for the local library, which they found without much difficulty.

They scoured the library, local newspapers, and internet for anything that sounded remotely like the four deaths in this little town, but even after four days, nothing was coming up. As the days worn on, Hannah had started to drink her tea non stop, going through multiple cups a day. It was the fifth day and they were back in the library but now they had gained access to the basement. The three hunters sat around a dusty tabled, surrounded by even dustier books and papers, Dean was leaning back in his chair trying to balance a pen across his nose, having lost any interest in research long ago, while Sam labored on, searching through the fading words. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as the pen rolled under the chair, he looked over to at Hannah to double check something for him and found her with her arms crossed on the table with her head resting on them, asleep. Sam only stared in awe at the sight, he knew that some times she would let herself doze because she enjoyed the feeling, but the slightest movement always woke her up. But right now, she was truly asleep, even the scratching of the chair across the floor didn't stir her. Sam stood next to her and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning back slightly so not to be hit by her reflexes. Dean watched as Hannah jumped up, swinging her arm up to block an oncoming enemy, but they only thing there was Sam.

"Hannah, are you ok?" Sam glanced over at his brother, then back at Hannah.

"Yeah, I'm fine, did you find something?" She quickly took the focus away from her, motioning to the book that Sam had open by his seat. He slowly nodded and grabbed the book.

"I think we're dealing with a faceless woman, these are the spirits of women that were wrongly accused and condemned, usually for crimes they didn't commit, to be take away and never seen again. Once they were taken, they ceased to called by their names or even treated as human. Now it seems these spirits go around and collect other women to join them in their misery."

Hannah looked at the book the Sam had set down, studying the text, while Sam studied her. She put on her 'good' face and seemed to fool him just enough to not ask question. But in reality, she was tired, not the I-would-fancy-a-nap kind of tired but the I-can-barely-keep-my-eyes-open type of tired that an angel should never feel. She was getting a little worried to be honest. The sensation of being exhausted had not been a one time thing, it had happened before in the last week or so along with the sudden feeling of being hungry. She wasn't sure how much longer that the guys were planning to stay in the library, but she would in no way be a opposed to getting dinner.

Hannah glanced over the words in the book without reading them and Dean stood.

"Great, now that we know what were up against, lets find some grub."

Sam watched as Hannah's face lit up as they pulled into the nearby food joint, he watched her scan the menu as if she couldn't decide what she wanted to eat and much to his surprise, when the waitress came by she ordered a burger.

That night Sam felt the need to push his brother for answers.

"Hey, Dean? Have you noticed anything...odd about Hannah lately?"

Dean paused and a flash of guilt flashed in his eyes before he turned his head slightly over his shoulders at his brother.

"No." A slight trying-to-look-innocent frown and a shake of the head was added to enforce the answer.

"Really?" Sam raised his eye brows, "Because I have."

"Really, Sammy, can't we just drop this?"

"No Dean, Hannah is acting weird. She fell asleep in the library today."

"She was bored."

Sam ignored his brother's interruption. "She's been off in her own world,"

"Board, problem solving the case"

"She ordered a burger and ate it." Sam looked at Dean as if that was suppose to convince him.

"She only ate half." He was starting to get defensive.

"Dean, Angels don't have to eat at all, she only eats small salads at home because it still weirds out Kevin."

"You know what I think, Sammy?"

"What?"

"I think you should mind your own bees wax." Dean turned around and started to clean the Colt making it clear to Sam that he was done with the conversation. He heard Sam sigh, frustrated with his brother and the fact he couldn't google the answer, but Dean knew that he was the reason that she was acting strange and that it was his fault that she had to watch her back.

In the room next door, Hannah had once again locked herself in the bathroom, even though she was the only one in the room. But even a locked door would keep out those she was truly afraid would barge in on her, Angels had a special talent of simply appearing where ever they wanted, without the use of doors. And tonight she had a even greater reason to fear the Angles, a new fear had been pushed aside for days but now could no longer be ignored. She sat in the bathroom for most the night and cried, afraid for what was now certain to happen. Angels did not forget or forgive easily.


	5. Unexpected

Once they had figured out what the cause of the deaths were, stopping the spirit wasn't as big a deal. It had been Hannah that realized the women had only wanted recognition, so when they called the spirits by name, they left in peace, after their bones had been burned, naturally. When the hunters pulled into the bunker, everyone was tired, but they pulled out the equipment they needed to and filed into the house. Over the past three day's Hannah had been even more quiet then what Sam had started to think was the new normal. She hadn't said more than three words at a time and even then, not very often. Hannah escaped to the kitchen to put a few things away and Sam plopped down on the couch, resting his feet on the nearby coffee table. Dean hadn't made it much farther, sitting on the arm of a nearby love seat. Hannah walked through the room on her way outside. When she saw the guys sitting, she suddenly lost her temper.

Hannah had never raised her voice at any of the guys, so when she shouted at them because they weren't done unloading, everyone was in shock.

All of the guys stared at her. Sam softly mumbled his apology and stood, looking like a reprimanded child. Hannah softened, then turned red, she gaped and ran out of the room. Dean had seen enough. He followed her into her room and stood in the doorway, arms crossed, feet apart, waiting for an explanation. Hannah had her back to him and her arms wrapped around her waist. Dean stood there, waiting.

"Hannah, what's going on?"

She didn't turn around. Dean walked closer and called her name. She turned but didn't look up at him, her body was ridged, her hair falling in her face.

"Hannah, what is it?" Dean was worried, this wasn't her, something was wrong.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm sorry I yelled at Sam." She turned away and tried to escape, but Dean wasn't about to let her leave.

"You're not fine, something is wrong." He was getting slightly frustrated, why didn't she just tell him?

"Dean, I'm fine," He saw her waver, "Please drop it." She whispered, holding her waist. Dean looked down, he wasn't sure what to do.

"This about what happened, I thought we talked about this,"

Hannah turned, and her expression stopped him

"Dean, I-" She bit her lip her eyes were full of tears. Dean took three large steps and she was in his arms before the first one fell.

"Hannah whatever it is, it's going to be ok." He could feel her shake her head and he tried to reassure her again.

"No, Dean. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? I can't help, if you wont tell me what's wrong."

"Dean, I'm pregnant."

Three words were all it took to make his world crash to the ground. He had no words, no idea what to say, what to do. He watched as more tears fell, she was scared, through and through. What had he done?

"How long?" His head was spinning. "How long have you known?"

Pain and guilt flashed in her eyes as she looked away, his chest tightened.

"Hannah how long?"

"I took the test a week ago." Her response was whispered and his heart sank. She had known for a week and hadn't told him. He took a step back, trying to get a handle on his thoughts, he put a hand to his spinning head. Hannah watched as he tried to process what she had told him. He sat down on the bed, she tried to give him time, tried to let him process, but she was terrified.

"I'm sorry."

Dean's statement stopped her thought process.

"What?"

He looked up at her, his mask had crashed to the ground and showed the broken man.

"I'm sorry." He was laying everything out for her, his guilt was plain and pain showed in every pore. Hannah dropped to her knees in front of him, she offered a face of confusion, not understanding why he was apologizing.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stop. That I couldn't control myself, that I made you stay when you wanted to leave. I'm sorry that I have burdened you with a child you don't want. I'm sorry that Cas broke your heart and I couldn't fix it and I'm sorry that my love isn't enough to make the pain go away. I'm sorry." He hung his head. He had laid everything out, all his fears and guilt. He had been able to lock away the remorse before, but now she was carrying his child, a child she hadn't asked for.

Hannah's mind was reeling. Dean's confession was more then anything that she could have ever guessed he had been going through.

"Dean,"

His hands brushed over his head and rested on the back of his neck. She lifted his chin and his hands fell to his side, his eyes were so full of shame and self loathing, that her eyes fill with tears at his pain.

"Dean, you have nothing to apologize for, nothing." She wiped a tear that escaped his eye. "That night I might have told you to stop but I in no way acted upon those words, or" she paused and waited till he looked at her, "Or meant them. I might have said that, but I did not want you too." he started to shake his head. "Dean don't you remember?" Hannah leaned her forehead against his and pushed her memories in to his. He saw that night as she did, he saw himself as he threw clothes on the floor, he saw as she asked him to stop, but he also saw her pulling him closer, holding him tight, and kissing him back. She pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Don't you see, I did not want you to go and you did not make me do anything, I very willingly came with you and let you in."

Dean looked, searched her, praying that what she had said was true.

"The baby?" He couldn't voice anymore, not what he had said earlier, but whatever she decided he would respect.

"Is unexpected, but no unwanted." she saw the slighted sliver of hope flash in his eyes before guilt took over once again. She took his face in both her hands. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not terrified, but I would rather have a child with you then anyone else, on Earth or in Heaven. And Cas might have broken my heart, but it hasn't hurt for a very long time. I don't know if I love you, but I do know that because of your love, things have changed."

Dean took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears, he slipped off the bed and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they simply held each other. He rubbed circles on her back with his thumb as he held her. She pulled back slightly after a few minutes.

"Dean I'm scared."

His mask started to pull back up, but what she said next made him shiver.

"What will the angels do? Sleeping with a human is one thing, but having a child with one is strictly forbidden. I'm scared of what they'll do to the baby when they find out, they will find out Dean, this isn't something we can hide, they're going to find out." Petrified tears poured out of her brown eyes. Dean knew that she had a very real fear, and that is was grounded in hundreds of years of watching other angel slip up as she had done, he shivered as he though of someone laying a hand on his child. Dean looked down at Hannah and she pulled back at the look in his eyes.

"I swear, no one will hurt our baby."

The determination in his stare made Hannah, for the first time, feel like they might be able to do this. She nodded, her fear slowly dissipating and she knew that as long as she and Dean were together, the baby would be safe. She also knew that her trust would be put to the test, it was only just a matter of time


	6. A Warning and An Announcement

Hannah sat next to Dean on her bedroom floor, she had just confessed that she had known for a week that she was carrying his child. She looked over at him and saw him staring at nothing in particular, no doubt trying to process what had happened and what they were going to do next. They would have to tell Sam and Kevin. She could see him fighting himself, struggling between guilt and loathing and happiness and sheer joy, as if he wasn't going to allow himself to be happy about the announcement of the coming bundle. Not that Hannah knew quite how to react either, and she had taken the test a week ago and still didn't know how she felt. A deep uneasiness filled her and twisted in the pit of her stomach, someone was coming.

Hannah scrambled to her feet and pulled out her blade, Dean quickly followed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hannah didn't turn her gaze, but continued to scan the room. Dean slipped behind her to run and grab the colt from the kitchen table but the sudden ruffle of wings made him stop and position himself between Hannah and the source of the sound.

A man, an Angel, with brown wings stood only a few feet away. Hannah crouched slightly, ready to fight. Her fear hidden by determination, she and Dean both were warriors, and they might need to prove that tonight.

"Nuriel, I would love to say that it's great to see you, but I can't help but wonder why you're here." Hannah addressed the Angel, guard fully up and blade threatening.

"How did you get in here?" Dean had no weapon, but that would not stop him from protecting Hannah, or the baby.

"Amaris, you always were the trouble child, weren't you?" He sighed, face open, and eyes sad. "Why, Amaris, why did you do it? Do you even know what you have done, truly?"

Dean could feel Hannah tense up even more at the call of her true name, a name she no longer responded too. She didn't answer him, she only glared and held herself ready.

Nuriel seemed troubled by her silence, he took a step toward them, but the look in Dean's eyes and the blade that protected the couple stop him. His gaze hardened.

"I've come to warn you Amaris, the council doesn't know about what you and your human mate have done, but you will not be able to keep it from them for very long. Heed my warning, do not go to Heaven, do not seek council and do not do anything that draws attention and you just might be able to take care of this issue before they find out."

The couple's posture changed. Hannah began to tremble with anger and Dean straitened up, clearly ready to beat someone up. Hannah's blade sank to her side as she strode nearly toe to toe with the other Angel.

"I have ceased to answer to the council for any of my action or for any reason at all. Though I appreciate you coming down to warn me of facts that I was already aware of, this 'issue' is my child and will not be 'taken care of' as you so brashly put it, but she will be loved and raised to respect those around her. If you think an Arch Angel like you can threaten -"

"Amaris," Nuriel spoke her name softly and Hannah looking at the Angel who had helped to raise her. "I don't want to see you hurt, please be wise, that's all I ask. I know that you don't report to the council, but do you know how bitter they are about that? They would use any excuse to bring you down, back under their control, and you have not only given them a reason to hate you more but one that they can respond to with dire consequences." He looked down at the brown eyes he had taught to watch over humanity and wished with all his might that she would escape her punishment. "I don't know when they will find out, but they will and they will come." He took a step back to leave, his warning given. "Before I go, you must place enochian sigils on the inside of the bunker, so that the weather can not be manipulate to wash them away" With his last word of advise and confession to his entrance, the Arch Angel was gone.

Hannah stared at the place where her brother had left, suddenly exhausted. Dean turned, still angry at, not only being ignored, but his safe haven bombarded. He looked over at Hannah to express his...concerns, but saw her mask fall. For the first time in a long time, Dean actually looked at Hannah, she looked awful. Dark rings bruised under her eyes that had lost the joy of life, shoulders sagged and arms were limp at her side, as he watched, she sat down heavily on the bed, the normally strait, strong aura of a warrior was gone and in its place was a scared and worn woman, seeking comfort and direction.

Dean ached to hold her and chases away her fears and doubts, to protect her and give her strength, he wanted to lead her and help her find rest, but mostly, above all, he wanted to love her and let her know that she wasn't alone. He walked over and knelt before her, arms crossed over his knee, he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hannah, no matter what happens, know that you will not be doing this alone. I will stand by your side, do whatever you need me to do to help you. I'm promised you three years ago that I'm not going to leave and I'm keeping that promise."

She looked down at him and gave him barely a ghost of a smile.

"I swear to you that I will not leave." He looked up at her, trying to make her feel his love through his look and his words. Hannah reached out and placed a hand against his cheek, cupping the rough skin of his 5 o'clock shadow. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into her hand and cherishing the moment.

"Thank you." it was all she could say, she knew that he wanted more, that he wanted to hear that she loved him also, but she couldn't lie, not matter how happy that would make him, he deserved the truth from her. She saw his reaction, the love in his eyes, the want to do more and the holding back so not to push her and her heart turned in her chest that she couldn't give him what he wanted, didn't know what she wanted, couldn't understand how she felt. Hannah was so confused. Being an Angel, she should be able to understand her feelings better then humans, but at this moment, Dean knew exactly what he was feeling, while Hannah was a pile of unanswered questions and mix of emotions that she couldn't even label. On one hand, she still felt the pain from Cas's rejection, on another, when she was with Dean she felt like the world was at peace, and a third hand, she was an Angel of the Lord and shouldn't be anywhere near this situation, on the forth hand, that night with Dean had felt so right, on the fifth hand… Hannah was much more then confused, she was completely at a loss, and tired, oh so tired.

Dean saw the battle happening behind her worn eyes, he reluctantly took her hand and stood. She followed his movements with her eyes, not even trying to understand why she felt slightly better that he hadn't let go of her hand.

"We need to tell Sam and Kev, they have a right to know."

Hannah nodded, somewhat hurt that Dean had chosen that wording about telling the boys about the baby. She stood and followed him into the living room. As the neared the corner of the room, she threw her shoulders back, shook her head and put on a relaxed and almost happy face. Dean was thrown at the sudden and convincing change in her attitude, his felt his stomach turn at the thought of how many time she could have done this and he would never had know what she had really been going through.

They entered the room and both of the guys looked over at them from the pile of things that had just been unloaded from the impala. Hannah was wearing a slightly shy look while Dean sported a confused and unsettled one. Sam looked between the two and decided to sit down, he was soon followed by Kevin. Dean looked down at his hand, which was still holding Hannah's and was at a loss for words.

"We have something we need to tell you." Hannah prompted from beside him, allowing him to tell his brother, the way that he chose.

"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat and decided to jump in with both feet. "Sammy, your going to be an uncle."


	7. Preparations

**Well, sense I got a review (Thank you Frozeninspace!) Here is another chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Characters from it, I do own Hannah **

"_Sammy, you're going to be an uncle."_

Sam looked at his brother, then over at Hannah. They were both very unsure, but Sam's shock quickly turned into a broad smile. He stood and was at Hannah's side in a few strides, enveloping her in a hug. Hannah let go of Dean's hand and returned the hug, resting in the comfort and excitement that Sam was radiating. When he pulled back, Hannah's smile was now at least half genuine. Sam stepped over and gave his brother a hug, patting him on the back.

"Congratulations, it's about time you guys got together. A baby?" Sam was all smiles, he had seen the uneasy and unsure looks that the couple had been wearing, but he knew that if they had decided to tell him and Kevin about the baby then they planned on keeping it, whether they had talked about it or not. In the split second after they had made the announcement, he had decided that they both needed his full support in this, so he would give it and the first step was helping them to see what a good thing this baby would be.

Dean saw the change in Hannah's demeanor after Sam exclaimed his excitement for them and giving his full support. She had relaxed and her smile had grown. Sam had done what Dean should have done, supported her and confirmed his pride and happiness, instead Dean had given her more cause to doubt and worry. He mentally kicked himself while thanking whoever was upstairs that Sam had given her the reaction she deserved. He swore to himself that he would be nothing but supportive of her, that the only thing she would ever see from him was his pride and confidence in her.

"How far along are you?" Sam had moved back to Hannah's side and eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Eight weeks." Her answer was short but not filled with fear as her answers to Dean had been. Sam nodded and an I-knew-it look crossed his face. This struck a nerve with Dean, he should have noticed that Hannah wasn't feeling right, he should have been the one to guess that she was expecting, not Sam, Dean was the one who had slept with her for goodness sake!

Sam noticed that Dean was still upset, but he decided that at that moment, Hannah needed the comfort and Dean would have to wait. He guided Hannah to the couch and had her sit down as he continued to pour support into her.

Dean sat on the arm of the chair behind Hannah, but about a foot away. She was more relaxed but he knew that was because of Sam and not because of him and it rubbed him wrong. He knew she needed comfort and he wanted nothing more then to give it to her, but at this moment, because of what he had done, he didn't know if he could, if she would accept it from him. Dean forced a goofy smile when Hannah turned to him during the conversation at one point, but it dropped as soon as she turned away. The battle he had ben fighting with himself earlier was nothing compared to the war he was having to fight now.

* * *

Dean was on a ladder painting an enochian sigil on the ceiling, he planned to cover every single inch of the bunker with them, nothing was going to hurt Hannah. He had covered about a fourth of the ceiling in the main living area when Sam walked in and at first he just watched him. Dean pushed his brush, making another letter before he called down to his brother.

"What do you want Sam?" He didn't take his eyes off his work, expecting that whatever Sam had to say would turn into an argument that Dean didn't want to have.

"Need any help?"

Sam's question threw Dean slightly, he looked down at his brother, then shrugged and pointed at the can of paint on the floor. It wasn't long before Sam was on a ladder helping Dean. They worked in silence for a while before Sam spoke up.

"How are you really doing, Dean? And I don't want the I-can-handle-everything answer, I want the truth." Sam watched as his brother rested his arms on the top of the ladder, leaning on them as if he didn't have the strength to hold himself upright.

"Honestly, I have no freaking idea. I mean, I knew that Hannah wasn't herself, but I thought that was because of what we had done. It wasn't expected, Sam, and afterwards she, we, both regretted what had happened, but I never imagined a baby. How can I raise a kid Sam?"

Sam had never seen his brother look so lost, he had never allowed Sam to see him lost, but now, Dean was completely worn out. It seemed as if he had aged years in the past eight weeks. Sam's heart clenched for his brother, he had known that the situation had put strain on him, but had no idea how much, at least until Dean showed him.

Sam wasn't sure what to say, he had no wisdom to give him, no advise, not fortune cookie answer to offer. He looked over at his brother, there were circles under his eyes and his color was off.

"It won't be that bad, Dean, I mean, for the most part, I turned out alright." Sam gave a half hearted grin trying to cheer Dean up.

"Yeah. Do you remember what Dad use to say?" Dean had stopped looking at his brother and was looking off into space. "'It only takes one mistake.' Hannah has already defied Heaven once and the things that we go after would jump at a chance to go after her and the baby if they knew about them. I only have to mess up once to get them hurt, or killed. There is no way that I can keep a baby safe, Sammy. And I can't watch either Hannah or the baby get hurt knowing that it's my fault" Such pain filled his eyes as Dean poured out his fears to his brother.

"Dean, that won't happen." Sam ached at the realization that Dean really believed that he really would be the cause of Hannah being hurt. "Besides, Hannah will be there, you won't be doing it alone and she wouldn't let anything touch her kid." Sam couldn't stop the slight smile when Dean perked up slightly at Hannah's name, but then he slumped again when he remembered their current relational situation.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Dean turned back to the job at hand and Sam sighed at the fact that Dean had closed up.

* * *

In another part of the house, Hannah laid on her bed and felt her powers being block as the enochian sigils filled the bunker. In someways she was relieved that she could feel her power hindered because that it meant other Angels couldn't use their powers either, but in many ways she was filled with fear, if she couldn't use her grace, how could she protect the baby adequately? What if she couldn't reach her blade in time? What if she was over powered? What if - She heard the clatter of plastic cups falling and Dean's shouts at Kevin and her body relaxed. As long as she was with Dean, with the brothers, then nothing would hurt the baby. She laid there and listened to Dean shouting across the bunker telling Kevin to keep the noise down so she could rest and a soft, almost smile formed.


	8. New Things

Hannah looked out the sky window from her bed. She pulled the quilt and pushed it down with her feet before she swung them off the bed. Grabbing a shirt and flannel from her draws, Hannah got ready to face the day. The smell of breakfast wafted through the bunker and into her room, causing her mouth to water at the scent of pancakes. She shimmied into her jeans and left the room.

Dean was in the kitchen, flipping the hotcakes on the griddle, he turned and grinned at the messy haired angel. She smiled back and gathered four plates from the cupboard, staking them by his elbow. As Dean turned toward the table to ask Sam to grab the orange juice, Hannah reached passed him and stole a length of bacon from the nearby pile. Dean turn just in time to see the piece disappear and the sudden look of innocence mask the slight chewing. He waved the spatula at her, shooing her away from the food, telling her to sit down and wait like Sam. She grinned as she sat down, Sam had his nose buried in a pregnancy book that he had read at least twice cover to cover.

Kevin stumbled into the kitchen, shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a very large, very full cup. Sam set the book down at looked at Hannah.

"Did you know that you have entered into your second trimester? It saids here that you should soon start to feel the baby move, these movements are called the 'quickening' and can easily be missed by new mothers." He looked at her expectantly. Hannah was amused at Sam's scholarly dedication to their soon to be new lifestyle.

"Yes I was aware that I'm in the second trimester, and I have felt the baby move, I'm a lot more aware of my body then most women."

The movement by the stove had stopped and Sam looked slightly crest fallen, she realized that they had wanted to be informed the moment she had started to feel the baby, but what she couldn't tell them was that she had always been aware of the baby, even when she denied it those first few weeks.

"I've only felt it a few times and they weren't real kicks, just a slight fluttering." Hannah heard the movement pick up again behind her, but she knew she had let Dean down. He had tried not to push any boundaries, giving her space, but in doing this she felt like he was distancing himself from the baby because of her.

Kevin made a sound and brought the coffee just far enough away from his mouth to voice his opinion.

"Could we not talk about the baby in the kitchen? I just want one place that is safe from all the weird things that Hannah is doing with her body." He glanced around the room but was suddenly quiet when he saw the look that Dean gave him. He returned to his drink and sat down in his spot, waiting silently.

"Cakes are up."

The breakfast conversation turn to the normal topic of possible hunts. There were a few things down in Georgia they could look at or something in Washington that they could check out. They threw out ideas as they pushed back their plates. Hannah stood and began to gather the dishes. Dean glanced over, then did a double take. Hannah wasn't wearing the loose fitting blouses that she had been for the last few weeks, rather, in her rush she had grabbed a well fitting tank top that showed her curves. In fact it was showing off a new curve that Dean had very mixed feelings about.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean stood and walked out of the room and a confused, but compliant Sam followed. When he found Dean in the library, out of earshot of the kitchen, he was pacing, hands on his hips.

"What is it?" Sam started to get antsy, what had upset Dean so suddenly?

"Did you see it?" He had stopped pacing and was facing his brother.

"See what?" Sam turn and looked over his shoulder as if the answer was behind him, then back to his brother. Dean made a protruding belly with his hands.

"Hannah's showing?" Sam's eyebrows lifted.

Dean nodded and took a few more paces.

"Hu," Sam had a half grin and gave a short laugh. Dean stopped at his brother's reaction.

"Sam this isn't a laughing matter, this is real. Hannah is going to have a baby."

"I know that Dean and a baby bump is all part of that process."

Dean started pacing again.

"I know, but it wasn't real before, she didn't look any different, but now?" Dean paused, "This is actually happening, she's really pregnant." He ran a hand over his face. "When I first saw it, man, I couldn't believe it, I could see where the baby was. Sam if I can see it, so can everything else. I can't keep her safe anymore, Sam. I can't pretend like it's not going to happen and the things in the dark wont find out."

Sam realized what was happening, as Dean saw the bump, the baby became real to him.

"Not only will the creeps hunt the kid, but Heaven will be after it too!" He stopped and turned a concerned face back to the man, "Do you think the baby will have wings?"

"I don't know man, that's a question for Hannah." Sam watched Dean scrub his face with his hands. "Have you talked to Hannah, I mean, like a really conversation?" He watched Dean give him a noncommittal shrug and nod of the head. "Dean it's been over two months, you have to talk to her. She's just as scared as you are."

Dean's tough guy exterior was back up and he turned a mechanical looked to his brother.

"We gonna go hunt or what?"

"No, Dean, we're not. Not until you have a real conversation with Hannah." Sam walked out shaking his head, unable to believe that his brother hadn't spoken with Hannah.

* * *

Hannah stood in front of the mirror, just staring at the new proof of the child growing inside of her. She had taken the flannel off, leaving in on the floor, to better see the bump. It was small, but undeniably there. She had been hiding belly, trying to give Dean as much time as she could to adjust. She had also lied earlier, she had been feeling quickenings for a few weeks and in the past few days she had felt actual kicks. She wanted so badly to indulge in the joy and wonder that the baby brought, rather then suppress it with fear and uncertainty.

A sound at the door, caused her to turn and see Dean leaning against the frame watching her.

"It looks good on you."

Hannah gave him a slight smile. She wasn't sure what to do next though, until the baby kicked. A shy smile formed and she bit her lip.

"Dean, come here for second." She held out her hand and he strode forward and took it, happy to be asked for. "It might be to early, but here." She placed his finger tips on her stomach, pressing them slightly over where the kick had been. She moved them over a bit and was rewarded with a second kick. She looked up to see Dean's reaction. His face was blank, not allowing himself to show emotion. Hannah got scared, was it wrong to have him feel the baby? Should she have waited?

Dean suddenly dropped to a knee in front of her, his face level with the growing child. Hannah's hand was still on top of his, but he slipped his out from underneath and place both hands on her belly. He was no longer looking at Hannah, but all his attention was on her waist. He slowly pulled her tank up to expose the bump, allowing the rib knit to hold itself up while he pressed his fingers to her skin, searching for more movement. His eyes filled with tears as the baby once again kicked his fingers, a grin and a short laugh at the baby's movement filled Dean. He looked up at the woman before him, eyes moist and filled with wonder. Hannah smiled down at him, tears teasing her eyes as well, happy that he could feel the baby. She placed her hands over his, not wanting the first moment of happiness end.

He looked back at their hands covering the small creation.

"Thank you." Slipping his thumbs over her hands, he looked back up at her.

All she could do was nod, before tears slipped out. Dean frowned and stood, not letting go of her hands.

"Hannah what is it?" He was worried he had over stepped his bounds.

"Dean." Her tears had turned from joy to confusion and sadness. Hannah dropped Dean's hands and walked into his arms. Dean responded, gathering up the woman he loved, cherishing her touch.

"I'm so confused about everything and so frightened about what will happen, but the worst thing is us." A bout of tears made her pause and dread took a tight grip on his heart. "We use to be so close, we use to talk and goof around, but now it's like we're strangers. We're so careful not to push boundaries that we're pushing each other away." Sobbing broke the sound of her voice and Dean realized that it was true, they had been pushing each other away. He held back a curse and held her tight. Hannah tilted her head so her cheek was on his chest and he could hear her talk.

"I know that what I'm asking isn't fair to you at all, but I can't bear the weight of this alone anymore. I need you there, physically. I don't know of it's because of the hormones from the baby, but I need you to be there. I know that you're just as worried as I am and that it's not fair to ask you to show your love and support when I can't do the same for you. But I need to know that you want this, that you want-" she stopped and rubbed her face with her hands, frustrated. "What is wrong with me, why am I acting so human?"

Dean was slightly humored by fluctuation of hormones causing the mood swings, but they needed to address her very real feelings.

"Hannah look at me." He waited till she glanced up at him, tear stains on her cheeks and his shirt. "I made a promise that I plan on keeping until the day I die. Your right, we have been pushing each other away and I'm sorry that I didn't see that and it took you being in so much pain for me to realize. That ends, alright? I'll be here, where ever you need me, and I do support you. One more thing, are you listening?" He paused as she nodded her answer. He wiped a tear off her cheek and softened his eyes. "I want this. I'm scared as hell, but I want this."

Hannah nodded her understanding and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting in his care. Dean rubbed circle on her back with his thumb, pained that he had allowed himself to let her pain get this far. He vowed to never let that happen again.

**Alright my lovely reader, please tell me what you think!**


	9. Left Behind

Dean knocked on the doorframe of Hannah's room, she was looking at her 20 week belly in the full length mirror on the wall. He smiled at her slightly surprised look and the hurried pulling down of her shirt. She wrapped a flannel around her shoulders, one that Dean realized was his, as she walked over to him. He confidently placed a hand on the baby, knowing that it was "safe". Hannah smiled at his affection and his ease, although she was pretty sure that he only allowed her to see him 'happy' and 'excited' about the baby, rather then what was really going on, but she would accept that, for the moment.

"What's up?" She leaned her back against the doorframe and smiled when he rested his arm above her head, enjoying the fact that he felt comfortable enough to flirt slightly with her again.

"Sam and I are going to be leaving on a hunt soon." His expression was soft and his hand still rested on her stomach, he would love her however she allowed. She brightened at his statement and pushed herself up.

"I'll get my things."

Dean looked guilty and started to rub his neck. "Actually, just, Sam and I are going. I think it would be better if you stayed here with Kevin."

Hannah turned around to face him.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"How do you think they did?" Sam looked over at his brother from the passenger side of the impala.

"They're fine, it wasn't that hard to convince her to stay and we were only gone two nights. How bad could it be?" Dean seem way too relaxed, while Sam could hardly sit still.

"I don't know man, her smile as she was waving goodbye, creeped me out."

"Your reading into this to much."

They pulled up to the bunker, climbed out of the car and as walk toward the door, they began to hear a steady beat come from inside. They look at each other before opening the door. 1940's big band swing music blasted from the batcave. As they walked in they realized that the source was centered in the living room where Hannah and Kevin were dancing, well. Hannah was making Kevin learn to dance.

The young prophet was the first to noticed the shocked men and broke free from the Angel's grasp. He ran over to the men and glared at them.

"Never again." He turned and disappeared to his room.

The brothers watched as Hannah turned down the music and with a sticky sweet smile walked over to them with her arms open.

"Welcome back!" She gave Sam a hug, he in turn went stiff. She moved over to Dean and he smiled stiffly and returned her hug.

"Well now that I know your back safe, I'm going to go lay down for a bit." She left the room and the brothers in shock. Dean looked around at the very empty space and left the room quickly, looking in the strategy room. Sam looked around at the empty room and wondered how long it had taken her and Kevin to remove every bit of furniture, also where they had put it.

"She moved everything." Dean stormed back in.

"Now do you believe me?"

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Where did she put it?"

Sam shook his head, and surrendered his hands.

"I dunno man, but I think we have bigger issues then Hannah rearranging the furniture."

"Yeah, she hid the beer!" Dean pointed to the kitchen. They then heard a voice of warning from the hall way leading to Kevin's room.

"Don't eat the pie either, she used salt instead of sugar."

"Hannah!" Dean stormed down the bunker.

The frustrated hunter found the pissed off angel sitting on her bed, waiting for him.

"What the heck Hannah, what's going on?" Dean walked right up to the edge of her bed and crossed his arms.

"Don't ever leave me home like that again or more then a few beers will go missing." She sat very still on the bed, not intimidated by Dean in the least.

"I left you home to keep you and the baby safe."

Hannah stood suddenly and stood right in front of him, jabbing his chest with her finger.

"I can keep myself safe, thank you very much, or did you forget that I am a warrior too? I didn't become a Guardian because I had good grades, I had to work for it and prove that I could fight. After three years of fighting with you do you really doubt my abilities?"

"No, I don't doubt you, I - "

"So you thought that making me stay here alone and locking me in my thoughts and fears was a good idea and safer then taking me with you?"

Hannah felt the change in Dean's manner more then she saw it.

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"Oh, now a Silver Guardian can't defend herself." She threw her arms in the air and turned around, making a 360. Dean's face was hard, but slowly broke as he started to speak.

"I can't watch you get hurt, Hannah, I can't. I didn't take you with us, because I can't be the reason you or the baby get hurt." Dean looked down at one of the most precious things in his life and the thought of her being hurt nearly broke him. The weeks of hiding his fear from her ended as his eyes showed the strain he carried.

Hannah realized that he only want to protect her, she also realized that he didn't believe in himself as much as she believed in him.

"Dean, have you ever seen my wings?"

Dean's eyebrows gathered together at the sudden change of topic. He had told her his greatest fear and she brushed to aside. He took a step back, and gave his head a shake.

"No, I haven't." He brought back the guarded expression, she clearly wasn't interested in hearing about what he thought.

"Would you like too?" Hannah watched him, shrug and sigh.

"Sure."

Hannah hesitated for a split second before she slipping off her jacket. He watched as she unbuttoned her blouse and stood before him in a spaghetti strapped camisole, her eyes closed, but soon his attention was drawn to two large silver wings that framed her body. Dean was speechless, he never could have imagined how intimidating and majestic her wings were. They were loosely folded, slightly curled around her to allow both of them to fit into the room. The silver feathers bounced light against the wall as Dean began to walk around her. He stop behind Hannah and just gazed at where the wings came out of her soft skin, the connection seemed so right, so natural, that he wondered how he could have ever thought otherwise. Slowly, he reached out and gently ran a fingers down a long, thin scar between the base of her wings, then drop down on to the feathers. Hannah flinched at the unexpected touch, but at his second touch her shoulder curled inward slightly, and her wings expanded just a hair. Dean's hand whispered over the curve of the covert feathers and they trembled at his touch. He paused, unsure if he was hurting her, but she turned ever so slightly, placing her wing near his hand and he once again stroked the soft, sliver coverts. Once again, her wings began to tremor, making the silver shimmer at the movement and he realized that she was trembling with pleasure. He walked back around to face Hannah and realized that she had her blouse clutched to her chest, as if trying to cover herself. Dean slipped his hand under her cheek and lifted her chin up.

"Hannah," He looked in her eyes and saw embarrassment laced with something he had never seen before in her eyes.

"I've never shown anyone my wings before, not since I was a fledgling"

"Why me?" He was now suddenly afraid to touch the precious secret.

"Because I trust you completely." She took a step and stood toe-to-toe with him and wrapped them both in her wings. "And I know that would would never let anything harm me, that you would protect me with your life."

Dean saw the path her words were taking and he took her chin between his hands.

"I trust you with everything Dean, my life, the life of our child, and my wings. I trust you without hesitation and I needed you to see that."

Hannah watched as he struggled with her declaration, she wrapped her wings around them tighter, she needed him to understand. Before she had even thought it through, Hannah allowed the heat of the moment, the pleasure of the sensation of him stroking her wings, the broken and lost look run away with her and before she could stop herself, she lifted herself up on her toes and kiss him.

Dean took only a second to respond. His hands cradled her face as he kissed her back, hungry for her love. He soon felt tears pool on top of his hands and he reluctantly pulled away. Sorrow spilled out of her eyes, as she closed them, unable to look at him. Dean could feel his heart cracking.

"I'm sorry, its not fair, it's not fair. I needed you to understand that you make me feel safe, but I'm just hurting you. You deserve someone who loves you. But I just don't know. I'm sorry."

She started to pull away, her wings once again hidden, but Dean took her face back in his hands. What hurt him more was the fact that she didn't feel like she deserved to be loved.

"Hannah, don't apologies, don't ever apologies. Life might not be fair, but you are by far one of the best things to come out of it. It doesn't matter if you love me or not, I'm just glad that you safe. And I want to thank you for showing me your wings, they're beautiful."

Hannah gave him a tearful nod, before she allowed him hug her close. If she didn't love him, why did this feel so right?


	10. Domestics

Hannah and Dean had come to an agreement, Dean would allow her to come with them on the hunt as long as she didn't go with them when they actually went after the creature. No one was terribly happy with this set up, but it was the best they could come up with, until Hannah reached her third trimester, then Dean put his foot down and even Hannah had to agree with him. So she stayed at the bunker and made an obscene amount of pie.

The brothers had just walked in the door when the timer on the oven went off. The large building smelled of baking sugar. Dean took a deep breath and made a beeline for the kitchen. He found Hannah waving a potholder over the fresh pastry and he stop to watch. There was no hiding the belly anymore as it had become a dominate part of her body, showing off the growing child. It didn't matter how many times it happened, when ever Dean saw Hannah walking by or doing dishes, the glow that she had and the sight of his child growing inside of her cause an inexpressible pride to fill his chest and all he could do was stare. He leaned against one of the counters, exhausted, and watched her as she moved around the kitchen.

Hannah looked over her shoulder at the man watching her. He was sporting a flannel that had at one point been green, possible, but it might have been blue and a pair of jeans that were in desperate need of a wash, maybe a bonfire. He had ash streaked across his face and she could see a cut on his arm along, with what she really hoped was mud caked on . . . everything else. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips, getting flour marks on her shirt.

"What in the world were you hunting? A mud monster?" She walked toward him in disbelief. Dean shrugged, striving to move on from the hunt, enjoying the sight of Hannah's slight waddle. Hannah motioned with her finger for him to turn around and walk to the bathroom.

"March." She followed him down the hall and into the 'medical bay' as Dean had deemed it and Dean sat down on the edge of the tub. Hannah grabbed the first aid kit and a wash cloth. She washed the cut and relieved to wasn't very deep, which would account for the lack of notice that Dean had given to it. After it was cleaned, she ordered him into the shower and his clothes piled in the wash room.

* * *

Dean walked back into the kitchen and saw a slice of pie waiting for him. He sat down and took a bite of the treasure.

"You sure do know the way to a man's heart." He gave a nod of approval and took another bite. Hannah joined him, smiling at the small pleasure.

"So, is there a reason you came home covered in mud?" She watched him take a bite and relish in the sticky sweet dessert.

"I knew you were making pie and I couldn't wait to try some." He grinned over at her, but there was something hiding in his eyes. She waited for him to finish before she called him out on it.

"Hannah, it doesn't matter, we're back and the job is done." He pushed the empty plate away, but didn't get up.

"Dean." Hannah would push a little more and it payed off.

"When we were done I just wanted to get back, alright? I don't like leaving you alone." As the brothers had been leaving Hannah more and more, Dean had become more and more protective of her. He looked over at the woman near him, as her due date was fast approaching, he had become more apprehensive to leave and in a great hurry to get back. She was watching him, trying to offer support. He stood and knelt down in front of her.

"How is the little one?" He placed a hand on her swollen belly, relishing in the freedom she allowed with his affection toward the baby.

"Good, excited that your home." She smiled down at the man who was striving to be an affectionate father.

"Really, how you can you tell?" He glanced up, not sure he believed her.

"Can't you feel her moving around?" Hannah moved his hand to the spot where the baby was having a one person dance party. Dean felt the movement and was speechless. It didn't matter how many times he felt the movement it always amazed him. With both hands on either side of the baby, Dean leaned down and rested his forehead on swell. Hannah ran her fingers through his short hair and felt him sigh against her.

"What if I fail?" His defeated voice wandered up to Hannah's ears. "What if I don't get there in time and I miss the birth and you have to do it alone?" He looked up at the mother of his child, clearly something on the hunt had awaken his fears. "I can't fail you Hannah, I can't."

"You won't" She took his face in her hands and turn his face to look up at her full.

"How do you know? Maybe, maybe it would be better if I left, then I couldn't get you hurt." He couldn't look at her as he spoke, the pain of being the cause of her wounds was just as sharp as her leaving. He looked up suddenly though when he felt Hannah, move, suddenly afraid she really was going to leave. He then began to protest as she tried to kneel in front of him.

"What are you doing?" His arms were up for support as she got on her knees, her belly nearly touching him.

"Look at me." She took his face in her hands and turned it toward her. "Don't give up on us. I know that you won't fail us because I know you. I have watched you grow up, turn into the man you are, the man I am proud to know." She watched as the hidden fear came to the surface. He wouldn't look her in the eyes, just shook his head. Hannah grabbed his hands and placed them on the baby. "We need you Dean, you. Not Sam, not someone else, you. You are going to be an amazing dad and you won't fail us." She pulled him into her arms, resting his head on her collar bone, and she pulled her wings out and wrapped them, around him, allowing him to feel the soft covert feathers on his cheek. "You can do this, I believe in you." She felt his grip tighten and she wished she could take his pain away.

Sam hurried into the kitchen and Hannah hid her wings. Dean looked up at his brother and dread seeped in to his stomach at Sam's look.

"What is it?" Dean stood, ready to fight.

"Hannah, why are you on the ground, are you ok?" Sam momentarily forgot why he had rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm ok." She held her hands up for Dean to help her get up. He instead bent down and picked her up and set her on the chair.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean turned back to his brother, who was shifting his weight, unsure how to say what he needed to say.

"Cas is back."


	11. Unexpected Visitor

"_Cas is back."_

Dean felt his stomach drop and twist. He looked down at Hannah, she was white as a sheet, Dean pulled his up tough guy mask and locked it on. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists.

"Oh boy." A dark sarcastic grin found it's way on his face. Sam knew that this was going to be bad, why couldn't his brother ever get a break? He had started to make leeway with Hannah, with the baby and all, but now this? Sam heard footsteps behind him, all hell was going to break loose and Dean would blame himself.

"Hello Dean." The Angel walked up beside Sam and looked over at the emotionless man. "Hello Hannah." Castiel was slightly confused at why she was staring at him with her mouth open. He looked down and saw her very swollen belly. He stopped and simply stared, unsure how he felt.

Hannah slipped on her everything-is-alright face and gave a wavering smile.

"Hello Castiel." She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up.

"Hannah, you are with child." He made a statement, but Dean didn't like the matter of fact way that he said it.

"So what if she is? What's that to you?" Dean stepped in front of Hannah slightly, he hadn't forgotten what Cas had done to her and he wasn't about to let him hurt her again.

"I'm not sure Dean, should it be something to me?" Cas tilted his head and looked at the human.

"Not a thing."

Cas continued to look at Dean then peered past him to look at Hannah.

"Who's baby is it?" Gazed at the woman who had claimed to love him three years ago and he wasn't sure what his emotions were doing.

"It's mine." Dean threw his chin in the air, begging Cas to challenge him.

"I see." Cas glanced between the brothers and Hannah. "I'll go then." He turned to leave.

"Castiel, wait." Hannah called from behind Dean, she pushed herself off the chair and walked past Dean. She stopped a few feet away from the angel and wasn't sure what to say. Dean threw his shoulders back, trying to hide the pain of Hannah walking over to Cas.

"You're leaving so soon? You just got here." She sounded pathetic, even to herself.

"Dean doesn't want me here." Cas turned to respond over his shoulder.

"Whatever Hannah wants." Dean left the room, he didn't want to watch anymore. Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to do or where to go.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Hannah motioned toward the sink, but was then at a loss when Cas declined.

"Hannah, may have a word with you?" Cas motioned toward the strategy room. She nodded and followed him into the secluded room, leaving Sam to find his brother.

"You are having Dean's child? You do realize that a child between a human and an angle is strictly forbidden?" He turned around and faced her.

"Of course I do." She stared at him. "What are you doing Castiel? Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to check on you and Dean. I feel responsible for you."

"You feel responsible for me? Let me remind you that I am a Silver Guardian and do not need your protection. Also, where were you after I restored the Angels? Dean was the one who took me in and helped me put the piece of my heart back together. The Winchesters where the ones that put the world back together. You have been gone for three years, Castiel, three years." She watched him listen to her argument, he just stood there.

"I realize that I have been gone for a significant amount of time. I wanted to make sure the you were alright. I wanted to make sure that you were taken care of properly."

"Why?" Hannah didn't know what to think, why was Cas back? Why after three years of silence did he have to show up while she was 34 weeks pregnant, with Dean's child no less? She dreaded his answer afraid that she would respond in a way that she would regret.

"Because I care for you."

Hannah closed her eyes, this was not what she needed. She sat down in one of the chairs, her head was reeling.

"Then why did you leave?" Tears were threatening to form as she watched the angel stand before her.

"Was that the wrong thing to say?" Cas was just as confused as she was. Hannah could only stare, here was Castiel standing before her, telling her that he cared for her, it was what she had been waiting to hear, wasn't it?

"No, yes? I don't know any more. I do know that you left, you left me three years ago and that hurt." Tears spilled out of lashes.

"Do you care for him?" Cas turned the table and watched Hannah struggle with the question. He saw her fight with herself, unsure of the answer

"I showed him my wings." She looked up at him, open with her answer.

"I see." That was not the answer he had been expecting.

"Cas, I'm tired, I don't know what to think anymore. I loved you, but you broke my heart. Dean, the Winchesters took care of me, they helped me pick up the pieces. I need time Cas." Hannah left the other angel and when to her room to take a very, very long shower.

* * *

Hannah let the water pour over her body as tears streamed down her face. _Why had he come? What was he doing here? _Hannah crossed her arms against the wall and her head on her arms. She was so lost, on one hand she was glad that Castiel had finally come back, but on the other hand, she was carrying Dean's child. She had slept with Dean at a time when she knew she didn't love him, or did she? She couldn't help but remember his warmth, feel the protection from his arms every time he held her or how her heart fluttered ever so slightly when he tried to feel the baby. She stayed under the water until it ran cold. Hannah turned off the tap and realized that she needed a cup of tea to calm down, and maybe a hug from Dean. Yeah, a hug would be good too.

* * *

Hannah finally reemerged from her room and when to search for Dean, but she found Sam first. Sam and Cas were talking in the kitchen and Sam looked exhausted. His head was hanging and a his hands were clasped.

"Sam are you alright?" Hannah walked over to the stove and began to heat up some water.

"Hannah," Sam looked up slightly surprised. He stood and walked over to her.

"How you doing?" He seemed really concerned about something.

She shrugged.

"Do you know where Dean is?"

Sam's eyebrows gathered together and his eyes held deep sorrow.

"Sam what is it? Where's Dean?" She turned, fear began to set in.

"He's gone."


	12. Realization

"_Sam what is it? Where's Dean?" She turned, fear began to set in._

"_He's gone."_

Hannah felt the world crash around her. Dean was gone.

"What do you mean, gone?"

Sam watched Hannah struggling, he saw the sudden flash of anguish and disbelief.

"He left about two and half hours ago. I told him that it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen." Sam held out an arm as Hannah stumbled to the table. She leaned against it, both hands on the table for support.

Dean had left her. He had done what Cas had done, what he had promised he would never do. She felt her chest tighten and crush her heart. This pain was so much stronger then when Cas had left. She gasped for breath. She no longer wondered who had control of her heart, the depth of the pain that the absence of Dean made it very clear.

She was breathing hard, then a sob chocked out. Sam placed a hand on her back and she turned into his chest, sobs wracking her body. Sam wrapped his arms around her, simply holding her in her pain. He could kill Dean right now for doing this to her. As Hannah weeped into Sam's chest, Cas left the room and walked outside. He disappeared and searched for Dean.

* * *

Dean had a duffle bag over his shoulder, the moment he had heard Hannah call out to Cas he knew he had lost her, not that he had ever had her, but now she was gone forever. He walked down the deserted highway, throwing the pieces of his heart along the side of the road. He knew that he could never have her, she would always be Cas's, and he had been stupid to think otherwise. A flutter of wings was the only warning he got before Cas called his name.

"Dean, stop."

"What do you want, Cas, hu? Why are you here?" Dean threw the bag on the ground, he had a few things he wanted to say to the angel. "I don't know what your angle is showing up after three years, but Hannah deserves better. Do you know how torn up she was when you left? I had to watch her try to pick up the piece of her heart after you threw her aside. And now you come back, after three years to, what, take her back? Well I hope that you realize that you don't deserver her and if you ever hurt her again I will end you." Dean picked up his bag and turned his back on the angel.

"Dean, Hannah is weeping in the kitchen of the bunker." Dean once again dropped his bag and had Cas by his collar in an instant.

"What did you do to her?" Dean was cursing the fact that his blade was in the bag and not easily accessible.

"She began crying when she found out you had left."

Dean paused, slowly lowering Cas to the ground.

"Her tears are not for me. Dean, she showed you her wings." Cas watched Dean battle himself, not believing that Hannah could be sad at his absence but wishing that it was true, that she wanted him, and cursing himself that he was the cause of her tears.

"Is there something significant in her showing me her wings?"

"Yes."

Dean waited for an explanation. Cas seemed to understand this.

"Hannah doesn't show her wings to anyone, ever."

"Why?"

"Go."

Cas disappeared and Dean looked at his bag lying on the ground and he remembered a promise he made three years ago to a brokenhearted woman. He grabbed his bag and walked down the empty road.

* * *

Sam watched Hannah. She sat on one of the couches staring at nothing. Her tears had dried up about two hour ago, now she sat looking off in the distance. Dean had been gone for almost five hours and Hannah was taking it hard. Sam had made her cup od tea, but it sat untouched and cold on the coffee table in front of her. He heard the door of the bunker close and he was on his feet to examine the intruder.

"Hannah?"

Hannah glanced over and saw Dean standing a few feet away. She slowly stood and walked over, stopping in front of him. She suddenly pounded her fist against his chest. He took the blow, pain in his eyes, but not from her fist. She struck him again and again till she was pounding in his chest, over and over, taking her pain out on the man before her, sobbing as she did so.

"You promised, you promised you wouldn't leave me!"

Soon her sobs took over and she sank into his arms, her wrapped her close to his chest, feeling her tears soak his shirt.

"You promised."

Her words cut him. He had done exactly what he had told her he would never do, he had hurt her, ripped open an old wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He buried his face in her hair, whispering his lament in her ear, over and over. They stood there in the living room in each others arms, two broken people searching for healing.

Hannah lifted her face and looked at the man holding her, the pain in his eyes matched her own. His hand found her cheek and he wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry." the grief in his eyes showed the depth of his words, the depth of his regret

"Never again." She begged, hands clutching his jacket.

"Never." He word was absolute, he would never do this to her again, ever.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch with Hannah leaning against him. His arm was over his shoulder and he was softly stoking her wing, something he knew helped her relax. As he ran his finger down the silver feathers he remembered something Cas had said, not four hours earlier.

"Hannah?"

"Hmm?"

Dean licked his lips.

"Cas said that you don't show your wings to anyone, why?"

He felt her stiffen against him, this was clearly not a topic she discussed openly. He was surprised when he heard her soft voice.

"When I was still a fledgling in training, too young to know how to hide my wings, Lucifer started a rebellion in Heaven. My wings hadn't turned black, they were still the gray of a warrior in training, I had two more levels before I could take my final test to see if I would be accepted into a unit. It was during training when we heard a commotion. We all hurried to the noise and saw the battle. Some of the fledgling hid, but I grabbed a blade from a fallen sister and joined the fight. During the battle, one of the angels that I had grown up with, who had already finished training, came up against me and tried to make me join Lucifer's side. I resisted and tried to run, but he didn't like that. He cut me here," Hannah pulled back her hair and revealed a thin silver scar behind her ear. "and he cut the top of my wing in an attempt to slice it off. I have never felt anything more painful. Someone I had trusted hurt not only me, but tried to remove my wings. I turned and had to fight my brother, and the only way to survive was to stop him. After he fell, I passed out, when I woke up, my wing had turned black, I guess during the battle I had proved myself. Once I healed, they taught me how to hide my wings and I never showed them again. Until I met you. I knew that you would never try to hurt them."

Dean looked over at the her exposed wings and saw where her feathers tried to cover the scar, and he realized just how big of a deal it was that she had shown him, showed how much she trusted him. His green eyes turned to her brown eyes and saw something new in them. Something he had never seen before.

"How did you know?"

"I've watched you since you were a child, I know you Dean, and I realize that I - " She glanced down, uncertain at how to proceed. When Sam had told her that Dean was gone, all confusion had left and she knew exactly how she felt about the man who had stood by her all those years of pain and uncertainty.

"You what?" He turned to face her, needing to see her face.

Hannah looked up, her eyes moist, but a soft smile graced her lips as she slipped her hand into his and leaned her forehead on his. She felt him return the movement before she tilted slightly and pressed her lips to his. He didn't move, afraid that it wasn't real.

"That I love you." He felt the movement of her words against his lips as well as the whisper of her breath. She formed her lips around his once more, but this time Dean moved with her. He slipped his hand to her jaw and pulled her closer allowing the kiss to deepen. Dean released her hand and pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of his and the swell of her belly between them. Hannah rested her hands on his chest and pulled back slightly, Dean responded and pulled back to look at her.

"Say it again." Dean begged, needing to hear those three words, three words he never thought he would hear.

"I love you Dean Winchester." Soft tears slid down her cheeks as she laughed and he wiped them away with his thumb. He brought her lips back to his, kissing her softly, not needed to rush, but savor the moment. He dwelled in the warmth of her words, the joy of her presence. She looked down at her belly and a motherly glow over took her. Dean placed a hand over their baby, their baby that was safe between them, where it belonged. He gently pulled her head onto his chest and felt her relax against him, shifting into a more comfortable position. He held her close, kissing her forehead, wrapping his fingers in her hair, relishing the moment.

But there is no rest for the weary.

Hannah suddenly pitched forward, grabbing Dean's hand and squeezing it hard.

"What is it?" Dean's arms were around her in an instant, giving support to her body.

"The baby's coming."


	13. Miracle

**Alright only a few more chapters left! Disclaimer: I don't not on Supernatural**

Hannah gripped the sheet underneath her as she bit back a scream. The contraction rippled through her core and she squeezed Dean's hand. Dean sat next to her on the bed, while Sam paced the room holding the laptop in his hands. The contraction passed and Hannah released the death grip on Dean's hand, allowing blood to flow back into his fingers. Kevin stood in the doorway with Cas next to him, neither sure what to do. Hannah took a few deep breaths, and tried to sit up. Dean pulled her into a sitting position while he murmured reminders to breathe and stay calm.

"Sam, you got anything yet?" Dean turned a frustrated glance at his brother. Hannah had gone into labor nearly an hour ago and Sam still didn't have any useful information on delivering a baby.

"I can't find anything helpful, Dean, I'm looking." Sam typed another combination into his search engine.

"Tell Kevin to boil some water." Hannah panted from Dean's shoulder. She tried to relax her tense muscles, but she knew that another contraction just around the corner. Hannah arched into Dean's side as Sam stopped pacing.

"I found something!" Sam almost threw the computer on the bed before kneeling to read the website. "Ok, just keep breathing, the website says that labor can take anywhere from six to sixteen hours." Sam looked up at Hannah as she moaned and hid her face in Dean at the declaration of the possible length of time. Bur she soon moaned in pain as another contraction surged over her body.

"Ok, Dean time how long between contractions." Sam was scanning over more websites while Dean was breathing with Hannah.

"Five and a half minutes." Dean glanced at his watch, every minute dragging by.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Kevin started to turn, but Hannah's voice stopped him.

"No! You can't, the baby is part angel, they can't . . ." She tried to catch her breath, the contractions were closer together and more painful each time. "We have to do it." She partially finished her sentence, causing Sam to frantically look for more resources. She groaned with the pain that came. Sam looked to Dean for the time, he held up his hand, five minutes.

Sam turned to Kevin and Cas.

"Ok, I need boiled water, the shower curtain, blankets and as many clean towels as you can find."

Dean moved to help, glad to have something to do when Hannah grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare." Her death glare made Dean think that staying next to her was a good idea. Hannah tried to shift her body to find a comfortable position, Dean was next to her in a moment asking what she needed. She used his shoulder to turn slightly, still unhappy with her position. Frustrated, she tugged at his arm, Dean climbed onto the bed next to her and offered himself as a support. She rested against him, more comfortable then she had been. He held her as the contraction ebed and flowed over her, at the moment doing all they could do, wait.

* * *

It had been hours, Hannah was leaning on Dean and he was curled around her, cradling her head, when her out cries changed tones. Sam was up and checked her progress. Sam looked up at Dean and nodded, it was go time. Sam laid some of the towels over the outstretched shower curtain, making a plastic barrier between Hannah and the bed. Dean supported Hannah, whispering encouragement in her ear while Sam tried to keep his lunch down. Hannah felt the baby travel down the birthing canal and a pain like never before permeated her body. Dean held her hand as she grit her. Sam heard a distant alarm, but didn't pay any attention to the sound. Hannah dug her heels into the bed as Sam told her to push. Every fiber of her being was in excruciating pain.

Kevin burst through the door.

"Dean the alarms, ugg!" He stopped as he caught sight of Hannah. He started to back up, feeling sick.

"What about the alarms?" Dean looked over at the prophet.

"They're going off." Kevin looked at Dean, fear in his eyes. The angels were coming. Dean felt his stomach clench and his chest tighten. Not now, they can't come now. He looked down at Hannah, tears were streaming out of her eyes, she was so much pain, she didn't need this. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder urging her to push. Kevin left to find Castiel and to barricade the doors, painting enochian sigils where ever they could.

"I see the head." Sam called from the bottom of the bed. Dean rubbed her arms, telling her it was almost over. "Push Hannah, push."

Hannah pushed with all she had, tears streamed down her face. She pushed, then suddenly the pain lifted and Hannah gasped for breath.

* * *

Sam gently caught the baby, lifting her up from the bed and just held her. He looked down at the small child. Her cries filled the bedroom and Hannah pushed herself up to see her baby. Sam was in awe of the little bundle. He grabbed a clean towel and cut the cord. He walked over and placed the baby on Hannah' chest.

"It's a girl." Sam looked over at his brother. Dean was simply staring at the baby, tears started to gather.

Hannah held her child close to her chest, feeling the squirm of her small body on her skin and she knew she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She marveled at her tiny fists balled next to her face. Hannah softly ran her hand down the ash gray wings on her back, proud that her daughter would be a warrior like her father.

Dean couldn't move, all he could do was stare at the tiny angel in front of him. He watched as she yawned, her pink rosebud lips stretched then returned to a slight pout. She snuggled her face into Hannah's warm chest. Dean breath caught in his throat as she turned her dark blue eyes toward him and simply stared at him. He watched his daughter move under her mothers soft strokes.

"Dean, take her." Hannah smiled up at the father of her child, basking in his awe. Panic crossed his face at Hannah's suggestion. He started to stand and move away.

"Dean, it's ok." Hannah tried to sit up and he was by her side, she turned slightly and gently placed the baby in his arms. Dean held the baby close to his body afraid that he would drop her. He felt the soft down feathers of her wings against his hand and felt her nestle against him searching for warmth. He moved beside Hannah on the bed and glanced over at her, making sure that he was doing everything right. Hannah smiled up at him and rested her head against his side. He sank down, very carefully, next to Hannah, and shifted the baby into the crook of his arm and wrapped Hannah in the other.

Sam looked at the trio, and felt himself smile. He was glad that Dean had this, had a family to take care of. He watched the family savor the moment. It was the that he heard the warning bells.

"Uh, Dean." Sam looked over at his brother.

Dean looked up at his brother, a goofy, blissfully happy smile on his lips. Sam hated that his face dropped as he heard the alarms going off in the strategy room.

"Son of a Bitch."


	14. When Heaven Comes Down

Dean sent Sam out to see if he could figure out how far away the angels were. As Sam left Dean handed the baby to Hannah and stood up, running strategies in his mind. Every time before he had anticipated that Hannah would be alright, not trying to recover from having just given birth. Birth. The baby. He turned around and looked Hannah. She had wrapped the baby in a blanket, hiding her wings in the soft folds. He walked over to the bed confused at why Hannah was trying to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Help me outside." Hannah reached her hand out, expecting Dean to take it but he stood there, watching.

"You do hear the alarm going off, right? Because last time I checked that meant that Heaven was after us." He watched as she struggled to swing her legs over the side. He strode over to her.

"I have to get outside." She was breathing hard, tired.

"You need to rest, you just gave birth for crying out loud." Dean stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Dean she need to heal." A deep voice spoke from behind the man. Cas stood in the doorway a stern look on his face.

"Get out Cas." Dean was still not on 'good' terms with the angel.

"He's right, I have to heal, I have to go outside." Hannah tried to stand but Dean wouldn't let her.

"I know, but that takes time." Dean looked down at her, trying to make her see reason.

"Dean, Hannah is an angel, she can heal her body, but the enochian sigils block her powers and don't allow her to use her grace. You need to take her outside." Cas stayed where he was, not wishing to get between Dean and Hannah, but Hannah need to heal if they were going to fight.

Dean struggled with the facts that Cas presented, he knew that Hannah would have a better chance if she was able to heal herself, but they din't know how close the angels were, it wasn't safe out there.

"Dean, we have too." She held her hand up, knowing that he didn't have a choice. Dean clenched his jaw and helped her up. She held the baby close. They walked down the hall, slowly, until Dean picked her up bridal style. The baby gave a cry of protest from the sudden movement. Cas walked forward with his hands open.

"Allow me to take the child."

"Back off, Cas." The look and tone in Dean's voice caused Castiel to stop. "Don't you dare touch my daughter." Cas stayed where he was as Dean continued toward the door. Sam met them in the strategy room and Dean told him to grab the angel blades and then shouted at Kevin to get in the room. Sam rushed off to gather the weapons and Kevin cautiously walked into the room.

"Kevin, I want you to take the baby and get in the safe room now." Dean motioned for Kevin to get closer.

"Mind her head." Hannah very carefully passed the tiny parcel to the young man, who disappeared in wonder down one of the hallways. Hannah turned into Dean's shoulder as Kevin walked away. Sam joined the pair and they moved toward the door.

Sam and Cas went out first and Cas nodded that the cost was clear. Dean stepped out and placed Hannah on her feet, keeping her close to his chest. In a blink of an eye, she straitened up and stood in her own strength. She gave Dean a nod. Sam handed Hannah her blade and they turned to go back inside, back to safety, but a voice called out to them.

"Did you really think you could hide this from us, Amaris?"

Hannah turned around and faced Karen. Hannah stood tall, hiding her fears and worries.

"I'm not trying to hide anything Karen. But it's not polite to invite yourself over to someone else house."

Dean stood next to Hannah and he felt Sam and Cas's presence nearby.

"Amaris, what you have done is an abomination, and it must be taken care of." Karen took a step forward and Dean matched her.

"Hey, watch what you say about my kid." It had only take Dean the sight of his child to turn him into a father, and now he wasn't going to let anything touch his daughter.

"Amaris, I revoke your power and your position as a Guardian Angel, and now you must come with us to pay for your deeds." The four angels with Karen each took a step forward.

"If memory serves me right only a superior can revoke me of my position and I don't answer to any of you." Hannah was pretty sure that the four of them could take on the five angels, but if they could defuse this with out the loss of life, that would be preferred, not anticipated, but preferred.

"You have made an abomination and that must be punished." Karen's glared was hard.

"You will not touch my daughter." Hannah pulled out her sword, her words final.

They were at a stand off, the two groups faced each other, one side standing to protect, the other wanting blood.

"This fight is between Amaris and Heaven, you humans do not need to trouble yourselves with our affaires." The angel behind Karen motioned to the brothers, not wishing to shed any more blood then necessary.

"Bull, you mess with my family, you mess with me." Dean spat at the angel bringing the colt to eye level, showing depth of hie meaning.

"You see, I found a family who cares about me." Hannah addressed the same angel, clearly referencing a connection between them. He looked slightly torn at her words.

"Amaris, I raised you, trained you, taught you everything I know. Do you believe that I wish to do this?"

"I know. But now I am protecting my family, and my mission." Hannah seemed to relax slightly as she spoke with her instructor. He sighed, looked regretful.

"So be it." He appeared in front of Hannah, blade drawn, expecting to disarm her easily, but she had smoothly turned back, blade ready. Surprise showed in his face at her movement.

"You might have trained me, but you did not teach me everything I know. I have spent the last 30 years watching the greatest hunters the earth has seen, do you really think I haven't learned from them?" She pulled up her sword, nicking the other angels knuckle, proving her point and skill. He took a subtle step back, crouching to fight. Hannah shifted her weight, ready to pounce. She heard what sounded like a door opening behind her, but she didn't turn to find out, but Sam exclamation caused her heart to drop.

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

Dean turned and saw the young prophet standing on the stairs leading up to the road holding the baby. Hannah turned and panic pulsed though her, she started to run to her baby, but she felt a grip on her upper arm and a sudden pressure under her chin, the unmistakable stink of an angle blade against the soft skin of her throat.

"No!" Dean took a step toward Hannah, but stopped as the angel drew a bead of blood, warning him to stay back. She hissed at the cut. Kevin took a step, drawing the attention of the angels. Hannah used her hand to push the blade away from her neck, cutting her hand in the process and forced her blade up behind her, into the center of the angel who had trained her. He fell to his knees as Hannah turned to face him, backing toward Dean.

Karen made a move toward Kevin and the baby, but a strange tone from the prophet caused everyone to freeze.

"Stop. I bring the word of the Lord." Kevin's eyes were out of focus and very dilated, his body was stiff. "'Why do you chase after meaningless pursuits, have I not said that children are gifts from above? Why then do you seek to curse what I have blessed? My hand of blessing rests upon those that dwell here, do you wish the challenge what I have ordained? Take heed of my words, listen to my warnings, leave in peace what is peaceable and rejoice in what I have blessed and it will be well with you.' The words of the Lord." Kevin's body relaxed and he starred to sway. Sam was closest to the man and caught him, slowly lowering him to a sitting position. Kevin looked around confused, then down at he baby. He instinctively pulled the child closer, trying to shield her from the angels. Hannah stood tall next to Dean, his arm around her waist.

"I told you once that my mission was from God, do you wish to challenge Him again?"

Karen glared at the couple, but realized that she would never be able to have hold over Hannah. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the angels were gone, leaving the small family alone for good.

Hannah sank against Dean, relief and her pent up fear escaping, but only for a moment. She then stood and hurried over to Kevin and took her baby in her arms, holding her close, covering her face with soft kisses.

Dean strode up behind her and placed his hand on her hips, as silent request to see the baby. Hannah turned into him, resting against him allowing him to look her over himself. Dean looked her over, satisfied that she was unharmed, then he turned to Kevin, who shrank behind Sam.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will feed you to the vampires." Dean pointed his finger at the prophet before wrapping an arm around Hannah, leading her back into the house to dress her wounds.

"What did I do? How did I get outside?" Kevin timidly asked from behind Sam. The brother turned at looked at the confused young man.

"You saved Hannah and the baby's life." Sam grinned, unbelieving. He looked over at Cas, who was still processing the events and shook his head smiling. Dropping a hand on Kevin's shoulder he steered him back inside motioning for Cas to follow. Sometimes, it paid off to have the Lord's prophet living with you.

**Ok, one more chapter! Please review!**


	15. Safe and Sound

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Supernatural, Dean, Sam, Kevin or Castiel Winchester.**

Dean washed and dressed Hannah's cut as she fussed over the baby in her lap. Neither of her cuts were serious, but the one on her hand had taken a few stitches and apparently when an angel was wounded with an angel blade, they had to heal naturally. He wrapped gauze over the wound and cleaned up the sink. He looked down at his girls. Hannah had set the baby in her lap on her back so she looked up at Hannah. She looked up at him and the small band-aid on her neck made his jaw clench. He had almost lost her. What he had feared had nearly happened. Hannah stood, transferring the baby to her arms. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her out of the medical bay and down the hall to his room, he wanted time with her. Time when they weren't fighting, weren't worried about the angels or the baby, just time that was simply theirs.

Dean shut the door behind them and lead her to the bed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, resting her against him and simply held her. His arms were around her, her and the baby, shielding them from the world, hiding them away, wanting to have time to just be with them. Hannah shifted as Dean leaned back against the headboard, her back was against him, her head rested against his neck as she held their sleeping daughter. He felt Hannah's chest rise and fall and the whisper of her breath on his arm. She turned her face and nuzzled her nose into his neck, looking for his attention.

"She needs a name." Hannah looked down at the sleeping nephilim. Dean looked down and gave them both a light squeeze. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I suppose she does." He was content to simply hold them.

"Dean, I was hoping we could call her Mary." Hannah waited for him to respond. Dean stopped the subtle rubbing of her arm and stilled. He sat up and shifted Hannah in his arms so he could look at her.

"You want to name her Mary?" He searched her face. Sure he had wanted to give his daughter his mother's name or as a middle name, but he was so happy that they were both safe that he wouldn't push the idea.

Hannah nodded, face open, hoping her request was alright.

"She taught me how to love." Hannah looked down at the baby. "When she arrived in Heaven and was granted her request of a guardian angel for her boys, she asked for a few moment with the angel you had been assigned. When I walked into the room and saw the young woman waiting for me I could have never realized what she would teach me. Her first words were 'thank you'" Hannah gave a light laugh. "She told me that she had promised her boys that the angels were watching them, that they would be sad, that they needed someone to take care of them. As I watched her tell me about her boys, I saw love. For the first time in centuries of watching the earth, I saw true, pure love." Hannah looked up at Dean. He was staring at her with tears in his eyes. She thought maybe at first that her request was bad, but when he surged forward and captured her lips with his, pouring his emotions into the kiss. Hannah felt the loss and the emptiness left over from the loss of a mother, but she also felt the agreement and approval. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." He felt her nod then curl into him. Her head rested on his chest, but when something in the corner caught her eyes, she sat up. Dean drew his brows together, not liking the lack of Hannah in his arms. She carefully handed the baby to Dean and crawled off the bed.

Sitting in the corner was a wooden crib. It was solid, sturdy and had intricate carvings all around. As Hannah looked closer, mixed in with the leaves and vines were pentagrams, aquarian stars and enochian sigils of protection. There was also a deep, smooth, hollowed out grove along the top rim.

Hannah looked back at Dean, face full of wonder.

"Did you make this?"

Dean wouldn't look up at her, but a slight blush was creeping up his neck.

"I had to make sure that her crib would keep her safe." He was standing now, bouncing slightly to humor the baby. "What about Ellen for her middle name?" He looked up, trying to change the subject. Hannah smiled as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him. He turned to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back and took the baby. Walking over to the crib, Hannah began to explain things to her.

"Hello, beautiful, I'm going to put you down in the crib that daddy made for you. Do you see all the carving he did? That's to keep you safe." Hannah gently laid the baby in the already made crib and felt Dean walk up behind her. She ran her fingers along the slot and looked up at him.

"For salt."

She smiled down at their baby, "See Mary Ellen, Daddy's thought of everything."

"Mary Ellen." Dean whispered her name as he placed his hands on Hannah's hips. Mary's wings shook out of her blanket, showing off the light gray feather.

"Will she keep her wings?" Dean felt Hannah lean against him as the watched their little one drift off to sleep. She shook her head.

"Wings are a visible form of an angel's grace and as a nephilim, she doesn't have a full grace. In a few months, a year or two maybe, they'll fall off, she won't even remember that she had them." She felt Dean tighten his grip. "It won't hurt her, she probably won't even notice that they're gone." Hannah turned in his hands and laced her fingers behind his neck. She smiled up at him, she was happy. Blissfully happy.

"Thank you." She rocked in his arms, enjoying the moment.

"For what?" He held her, smiling softly at her movement.

"For being you. For loving our baby, for making her a crib, for your protection, for loving me even when I hurt you, for being wonderful." She beamed up at him, even though she had put him in painful situation he still stood beside her. "And don't try to deny any of that, it's all true." She smiled at his face, he raised an eye brow, but made no move to argue.

Dean cupped her cheek with his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes. He pulled her into a soft kiss. Hannah leaned against him and soon the kiss began to push at all the times that they had held back. Dean slipped his arm under her knees and carried her to the bed. As they sank down, Dean wrapped her in his arms. He felt her grip his shirt, pulling him close. They poured the passion and hunger into each other, needing to to express how they felt, but not having the words, show how much they needed each other. Dean slid his hand under her shirt, up her back, needing to feel her skin. He came to where the base of her wings would be and rubbed the slightly raised skin. Hannah arched into him and tugged at her flannel. Dean pulled and tossed the flannel on the floor and held Hannah close.

* * *

Hannah laid wrapped in Dean's arms, the warmth of his body comforting her. His arms were wrapped under the wings that covered them. They rested in each others glow, simply basking in their love. Mary gave a gentle cry from her crib, alerting her parents that she was awake. Hannah padded over and collected the baby and returned to the arms of her lover. Dean took his daughter and rested her on his chest, one hand over her and one around her mother.

He looked at his two girls and smiled. He knew that as Mary grew up, they would butt heads, and they would have to figure out what they were going to do about hunting now, but he knew that those conversations could wait. It would be tough, but Dean knew that together, he and Hannah could do anything, even raise a child. And who knows, if this was any indicator of the future Mary might have a few siblings to boss around. But that would come later, right now he was perfectly content to rest in the arms of the woman he loved.

**Alright folks, thats it. the last chapter. I have loved writing this story and have fallen in love with Hannah and Dean. I will most likely be posting a series of one shots of their life together so keep an eye out for that. I just wanted to say thank you to those who read, followed and favorites Guardian Angel and Unexpected, it means a lot, and an even bigger thank you to those who commented, it means the world!**


End file.
